Sora and The Ultimate Alliance
by SamusTheHedgehog
Summary: Late Celebration of the fact that Disney owns Marvel. What if Soras path through the worlds he visited in the first game took him to the Marvel Universe? Now he, Donald, and Goofy must help out Nick Fury and the Ultimate Alliance stop the threat of Dr. Doom and the Masters of Evil
1. Prolouge

**Prologue: What If…**

I am Uatu, the Watcher. My race has a sacred vow to only observe the course of mortal affairs, but never interfere. In my days of watching I have observed the actions of the Keyblade and its wielders… but none match the marvel of the tale of Sora, the Keyblade wielder who would be the Key to the past, present, and future, and who would save the universe more then two times from the darkness that threatened to engulf it.

**(Opening Cinematic Theme, Kingdom Hearts 3D) **Sora's tale began on a small world, where he would spend his days on an Island off the coast of the mainland with his two friends, Riku and Kairi. But one day the boy known as Riku would wish to see other worlds, and inadvertently cause the destruction of there world. But in this destruction, Sora would receive the Keyblade and he and his 2 friends would be scattered across the different worlds.

Sora would use his Keyblade to fight against the darkness infecting the many worlds, and Sora would meet many people, some good and some bad, and help out every world he crossed. Along for the ride was a duck and a dog named Donald Duck and Goofy, The Court Wizard and The Captain of the Knights at Disney Castle, who were searching for there lost king. The Trio faced many hardships, tested there friendship, and even had to battle friends and make the ultimate sacrifice to save the universe. This was the first of many of Sora's adventures.

But in another Universe, it too faced incredible destruction… for you see the Heroes of Earth had to fight against Dr. Doom and his group of gathered Super Villains called the Masters of Evil. Doom eventually received the power of Odin, the most powerful God of Asgard, and threatened to destroy all reality with overuse… however a group of super heroes led by Nick Fury, the director of S.H.I.E.L.D. managed to save even me from certain doom.

But, what if these two stories were interconnected? What if Sora, Donald, and Goofy, who travel across different worlds, landed on the world where this other plot took place? There does exist such a universe, and therefore, such a story. This is the story where the Keyblade meets the Ultimate Alliance. **(End Opening Theme)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

There in the space between worlds appears a ship… it was bright colors and looked small, but it had all the space our 3 heroes need. They had just sealed the Keyhole in Halloween Town, and were looking for a new world to explore, while fighting there way through Heartless ships. They were flying up, down, and around meteors and other unusual objects and blasting away any heartless ships that get in there way. Eventually a world came into sight.

"New world ahead!" Shouted Donald

"Great, don't get lazy though, we still have two bogies coming from behind." Sora replied.

"You're the one in charge of the guns, shoot them!" Donald shouted

"Slow down and let them pass us then!" Sora told him

Donald hit the breaks and just like Sora said, the ships passed theirs; Sora then aimed the guns and shot down the last two.

"Yes, they never saw it coming. Stupid Heartless." Sora celebrated

"Ah-Huck, yeah. I'm looking for a landing spot right now." Goofy told them.

"I wonder what this world will be like…" Sora told them

"Well whatever its like lets hope it doesn't have any Heartless problems yet." Donald sighed.

"Uh Guys?" Goofy said, but nobody heard him

"Yeah, I agree. For once I would like to see a world like Tarzan's was at first." Sora replied

"Guys?" Goofy tried again, but to no avail.

"Yeah, but this time stay like it and never get any Heartless." Donald responded.

"Guys!" Goofy shouted, which was rare for him. Sora and Donald turn to him and at the same time say "What!?"

"This button is flashing… what does it do?" Goofy asked while showing them the button on his side of the dashboard. It indeed was flashing.

"That's just the radio…" Donald said, then realizing what he said he shouts "RADIO!? Push it Goofy, it might be the king!"

"Okay then." Goofy says and pushes the button. A voice starts coming out of there speakers.

"This is a priority alert to all Meta-Humans. U.N.N. Alpha requires immediate assistance!"

"Gawarsh, that doesn't sound like the King." Goofy said sad.

"But it sounds like someone's in trouble. We should help!" Sora said

Donald shook his head "Sora, remember we can't interfere in the affairs of other worlds."

"But we usually do anyway. Besides what if it's Heartless? Can we really sit here and do nothing?" Sora asked, he then reached for the radio and said "U.N.N Alpha come in, this is the Kingdom. State the nature of your trouble."

For a while no sound, then the voice came back on "U.N.N. Alpha copies that Kingdom, but we don't recognize the signal. Who is this?"

Sora grabs the radio "Kingdom to U.N.N. Alpha, this is Sora, Donald, and Goofy, and we might be able to help if you state the nature of your trouble."

Again silence for a bit then "U.N.N. Alpha to Kingdom, Robots have attacked our ship along with some weird black creatures with yellow eyes and antenna. Think you can handle it?"

"Sounds like Heartless to me." Sora told the other two who both nodded. Then Sora talked into the radio again "Kingdom to U.N.N. Alpha, we're sorta pros at taking care of those black creatures… we need to land our ship and we'll be right there."

"U.N.N. Alpha to Kingdom, you have permission to land on the Helicarrier, Sending coordinates to you now." The voice responded

"Hey, I'm getting something on our computer… turns out the signal is coming from down on that world." Donald said

Sora nodded "Kingdom to U.N.N. Alpha, we copy that"

"Gawarsh, Sora, you sounded like you've done this before." Goofy said.

"Heh heh, Riku's dad used to take me and Riku out on his boat. I just copied what he did when he talked on the radio." Sora said

"Well we got a landing spot, now lets find it." Donald told them.

Donald flew the ship to the coordinates that they were given to find a shocking sight… it looked like an aircraft carrier but instead of it being on the sea it's in the sky. But the most shocking thing was there were other ships around it, and it definitely looked like it was in trouble. It took them a little bit, but they found a spot free of debris and landed the ship. Sora, Donald, and Goofy got out and examined the surroundings.

"Wow, looks like we got stuck right in the middle of a battle." Sora said, but then shook his head "But now's not the time to gawk, we have to find out what we can do to help."

Sora held out his hand and summoned a silver blade with a gold handle. The blade was shaped like a key, and attached to the gold handle was a keychain with Mickey's head on it. This was Sora's Keyblade. Donald and Goofy pulled out there own weapons: A magic staff for Donald and a small shield for Goofy.

With weapons in hand they run past the debris towards the back of the carrier, when a mixture of enemies appeared. There were two types of robots: Ones that were silver and seemed to be built for close range fighting and another type that was also silver, but had more internal components showing and hovered.

That wasn't the enemies the Trio were focused on though. Mixed in with the robots were black creatures that were low to the ground and had bug-like antenna and yellow eyes.

"Heartless! Get ready guys!" Sora said

**(Rowdy Rumble, Kingdom Hearts 2) **The Trio rushed out towards the Shadows first since they knew how to deal with them. Sora swung his Keyblade and managed to hit one of the Shadows with 5 hits, causing it to get destroyed. However when he got to the next one it avoided him by sinking into the ground and running toward Donald, who was already having problems with the second type of robots shooting beams at him. The Heartless came up to take advantage of Donalds distraction, But before it could hit him Goofy swung his shield at it causing it to be knocked back. Goofy then ended up face first with a punch by the silver fighting robot sending him flying back a good distance.

Sora was fairing better then Donald and Goofy, but that's only because he didn't have any robots to deal with, it was just him and some Heartless, and that's how he liked it. He had already taken out two and was on his third one, but the Heartless were ganging up on him. He decided now was a time for magic and used a Thundera Spell that zapped all of the Heartless around him. Most of them died, but 2 of them were still around. Sora decided to charge up a move he learned from Cloud and began dashing around Keyblade first, He destroyed the last 2 Shadow. The Attack continued into 3 other Robots weakening them, but not killing them.

"Geeze, what are these things made of?" Sora asked, while blocking a sudden attack by a fighter robot.

"I don't know, but there really getting annoying, My Magic barely does anything to them!" Donald shouted

"Wheres Goofy?" Sora asked. He got an answer in the form of Goofy shouting "Guys, I could use some help here."

Sora, Donald, and Goofy were being backed into a circle by the robots. They were stronger then the Shadows that they easily destroyed, and were smart enough to know when to block.

"Sora… I. Hate. You." Donald said

"I didn't realize the Heartless wouldn't be the only major problem ok!?" Sora yelled back. They had prepared to meet there end when a red, white, and blue shield flew into one of the robots.

"Well there's one down, but where did that shield come from?" Sora asked. The robots turned away from them and towards the direction of the shield. Sora took this opportunity to stab one of the robots as hard as he could with his Keyblade, which cleared the sight of 4 individuals. One was a person dressed in a red and blue skintight costume. On the red parts was a black web pattern and on that persons chest was a spider. The one next to him held the shield. He was also dressed in a costume, but you could see his mouth and eyes. His costume had stars and stripes and was primarily colored red, white, and blue. The biggest guy had long blond hair, a metal cap with wings on it, and wore a black top with 6 circles on it and had a red cape. He also wore blue pants and yellow boots and carried a small hammer. The shortest guy was wearing yellow and blue spandex with blue boots and wore a mask that had his eyes in 2 blue wings. He also wore gloves with 3 slots cut out of them in between his fingers.

The guy in red, white, and blue spoke "Looks like you guys could use some help."

"Sure that would be great." Sora responded.

"Thor, you know what to do." The spangley guy said.

"Aye." Said the blond guy, he then lifted up his hammer "Souless machines, Feel the wrath of Thunder!" He shouted. Lightning shot out of his hammer and into 3 of the robots, frying their circuitry.

The small guy in yellow and blue put his hands into fists, and to Sora's shock, blades came out between his knuckles. "Hey bub, this just aint your day." He then went crazy and plowed his way through multiple robots leaving nothing but scrap metal in his wake.

"Worlds most advanced robots, and they choose to pick on a kid and his mutant friends?" a voice said from behind Sora. He turned around to see that the guy with webbing on him was sticking to a wall. He then shot what looked like a web from his wrists, grabed the last robot, pulled it towards him, and slammed it into the wall. He then leaped off the wall and next to Sora. **(End Rowdy Rumble)**

"Thanks for the save, those robots were tough." Said Sora.

"Eh, it was nothing, I'm just glad there weren't any of those bug like black things to fight… there annoying." Said the guy who shot the web earlier.

"The Heartless? But Gawarsh, they are easy compared to those robots." Said Goofy.

The guy in red, white, and blue asked "You've dealt with them before?"

"Yep. All the time." Sora responded.

He nodded "Then I think we better work together for now. We can take care of the robots while you deal with… you called them Heartless?"

"Yeah, there the darkness in a person's heart made real. There real goal though is to turn other people into Heartless."

"Esh, that's the last thing we need… super villains who become those things." Said the web guy.

"I agree. I'm Captain America." Said the red, white, and blue guy. "Those are Spider-Man, Wolverine, and Thor."

"And I'm Sora. These are my friends Donald and Goofy." Said Sora.

"Your not from Midgard, are you?" asked Thor.

"Midgard?" Sora asked.

"He means Earth, bub. If those two were from Earth, Cerebro would have picked them up long ago." Wolverine said.

Sora laughed nervously "Whatever do you mean?"

"Not from around here? Why that's crazy." Donald joined in.

"Yeah, it's not like were from another world and are trying to hide it to protect the world order." Said Goofy

"GOOFY!" Sora and Donald shout.

"Its ok, we know about other worlds" said Captain America.

Sora looked at them and said "Really?"

"Yeah, Heck, Charles is dating the queen of the Shiaar" Wolverine confermed.

"Well that's a load off my back then." Sora said

"Well at least we don't have to hide it." Donald agreed.

Captain America stopped Goofy "We can discuss this later, right now we have to find Nick Fury."

"Right, lets go." Sora agreed.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Wolverine, Spider-Man, Captain America, Thor, Sora, Donald and Goofy were running along the Helicarrier killing any enemies that were in there way. Sora discovered that the heroes did indeed have trouble with the Heartless and often he, Donald, or Goofy had to step in and take care of them, however when it came to the robots it was a whole different ball game. Sora had delt with other enemies before, like Jafar, Clayton, and Oogie, but these robots were much stronger then anyone they had fought before. Sora did ok against them, but often the trio had to get some help from one of the heroes.

They managed to fight there way to the path to Nick Fury, but the 7 peoples path was blocked by a man in a green outfit that had a long tail on it.

"Gargan! Geeze its good to see you!" Spider-Man told him

"Spider-Man! I knew working for Doom would pay off. Now I get to squash you once and for all!" Said Gargan

"Spider-Man, do you know him?" Sora asked

"Oh sure, me and Scorpion go way back." Spider-Man told him "In fact Old Picklepus funded the science experiment that turned Mac Gargan into Scorpion just for the sake of killing me."

"Picklepus?" Goofy asked

"Oh right, your new here." Spider-Man remembered "Picklepus is the nickname for the ever lovable J. Jonah Jameson, The publisher of the Daily Bugle newspaper who has had it out for me since I became a costumed crimefighter."

"And while I still have a desire for revenge against Jameson," Said Scorpion "That can wait until The Masters of Evil succeed in there plot!"

Captain America joined the conversation at that point "And just who are the Masters of Evil?"

"That's the group I'm working for, Cap. The biggest group of Super Villains the world has ever known. And you know the best part? Were lead by Doctor Victor Von Doom." Scorpion exclaimed

"You have three seconds to tell us what Doom is planning before I cut out your heart!" Wolverine told him

"Go ahead and try, pal." Said Scorpion "But the plan we have will shake the heavens!"

"Thow has spoken enough! I, The God of Thunder, crave battle!" Thor exclaimed getting into a battle postion

Sora followed suit "I don't know what this Masters of Evil is about, or who this 'Doctor Doom' guy is, but if you guys are using Heartless then I will stop you!"

**(Vim and Vigor, Kingdom Hearts 2) **"Kid, you have no idea what you're up against!" Scorpion said as he prepared to charge at them. Scorpion prepared a punch but Sora was able to block it, only to have Scorpion swat him with his tail, knocking him away.

'Ok, so the tail is more then just a fashion accessory' Sora thought as he got up. Meanwhile Goofy and Captain America were synchronizing there shield bashes to cause Scorpion to lose balance. Scorpion gets back up, only to have a web line attached to him. A few seconds later he is sent flying by a kick by the one who used the web.

"Scorpy, can't you count? Oh wait, you were never very bright. Well let me say you're outnumbered." Spidey said

Scorpion got angry "Do you ever stop talking!" and fired a blast from his tail.

Sora had seen enough of Spideys fighting style to know that he taunt his foe to make them angry so they make mistakes, but obviously it didn't work this time. Sora got back in the fight and started throwing his Keyblade at him via Sora's Strike Raid move, and threw it and hit him two more times, but he was knocked away the fourth time by Thors Hammer, so he didn't hit.

"Thow notice that thy key sword is like Mjolnir." Thor told Sora

"Can only you use your hammer?" Sora asked him during the small window they had.

"Aye, Only those deemed worthy can use my hammer." Thor answered

"Then yeah they kinda are alike." Sora said, but at that moment Scorpion got up and lunged at them, only to be interrupted by Wolverine, who began slashing him in a furry of attacks. The final slash knocks him away only to be zapped by Donalds Thundaga magic, which knocks him out cold. **(end Vim and Vigor)**

Spider-Man webbed him up and then asked Sora "Remind me again why you have trouble with robots? You handled Scorpion just fine."

"I guess maybe cause he's human?" Sora said "Besides it was seven against one and I know that I can do anything as long as I have my friends."

"Yeah, All for one and one for all!" Goofy agreed

"That's right." Said Donald.

Cap nodded "You guys really look out for each other. That's a good quality to have in a team."

Wolverine just humphed, and walk towards the door "Whatever bub, lets just get to Fury."

The gang started following Wolverine toward the elevator, and once inside Sora asked "Is he ok?"

"Sure, old Wolvey just isn't a team player outside the X-Men." Spider-Man said "Which is kinda ironic cause he has been in basically every team I can think of."

"Wow." Was all Sora could say. When the elevator opened they entered what looked like the control room of the Helicarrier. All seven of them walked up to the balcony and saw a black bald guy with a eye patch waiting for them.

"Thanks for responding to my S.O.S. so quickly." He said

"No problem, sir, tell us what happened." Cap responded.

"The helicarrier is under attack by a group called the Masters of Evil, and to make matters worse, there being lead by Victor Von Doom." The black guy said.

"Wait, why are they attacking?" Sora asked

The guy looked at him, Donald, and Goofy. "I don't recognize you 3, so I assume you are the crew of the Kingdom?"

"Yep, I'm Sora."

"Donald Duck."

"Name's Goofy."

"I see, I'm Nick Fury, The acting director of S.H.I.E.L.D. If I had known you were kids I would have declined your offer." Fury said

"With your permission, sir." Cap started

"You have something to say?" Nick Fury asked

"Yes, they may be kids, but they handle themselves well from what I seen. There the best at taking down those black creatures and even know what they are." Cap said

"Is this true?" He asked Sora

"Yes…" He started, but Fury cut him off

"That's all I need for now, later we'll have to exchange information." He said "Anyway, I don't know why Doom is attacking, but he's got together the biggest group of Super Villains I've ever seen, and with that army they destroyed most of our fighter bays and our primary engine. We take anymore damage, and we'll make a big crater in the ground."

"Who exactly has Doom got in his little gang?" Wolverine asked

"Several big hitters are on his team, but we know that Ultron and Baron Mordo are generals in the group." Fury answered

"Well that explains the robots." Spider-Man said

"What do you mean?" Sora asked

"Ultron is a robot created by Hank Pym to be his assistant, but eventually thought that all organic life is inferior to machines and since then he's tried to take over the world using them." Spider-Man explained

"You've faced him too?" Sora asked

"Not regularly, but Cap has." Spider-Man answered.

There talk was interrupted when the radio came on "Fury, The Masters of Evil are trying to launch our nuclear missiles. I need help if they are to be stopped." The woman's voice said.

"Help is on its way, Black Widow, Fury out." He said into the radio then told them "team, just one of those missiles can wipe out a huge city, failure is not a option you have to get to the launch bay and stop them."

"Understood, Sir, were on it." Cap said and with there mission the 7 walked out of the room.

When they got out of the room Sora was shocked with what he saw! A crapton of other people who also wore costumes (for the most part).

Captain America walked up to the man in yellow and gold armor. "It's good to see you Tony."

"You too Steve." The guy in armor said. "Sorry were late, but were ready to help anytime."

Spider-Man was the second to recognize a face "Eddie? Why are you here?"

A huge guy in a black costume with a white spider on it walked up to him and said "We were invited to join Doom's Masters of Evil, but we declined. Were not evil, you're the one who's evil Parker, but we're willing to put that behind us for now to stop Doom."

"Ok then, but I have my eye on you Eddie!" Spider-Man told him. Sora was watching the conversation with interest. Obviously this Eddie and Spider-Man have some history with each other.

But his attention was pulled away from Wolverine talking with a guy in Red and Purple "Eric, what are you doing here?" he asked

"I'm here to help. The Brotherhood was offered a chance to join Doom's gang, but there group poses a danger to Mutants, so I said no." the guy in red and purple said.

Sora then interrupted "Wait, so you and that guy were offered a chance to join the Masters of Evil? Does that make you villains?"

"Yeah bub, Magneto here as well as his pal Sabretooth are enemies of the X-Men, and I especially hate Sabretooth." Wolverine said

"And me and Eddie go way back. After all, he's wearing one of my old costumes." Spider-Man said

"How does that work?" Sora asked

"Because the costume is an alien symbiote that was once bonded to me. It made me stronger and faster, but at the cost of bringing out my inner darkness… I got rid of it but it bonded to Eddie Brock and became Venom." Spider-Man said

"So, what powers do you have Venom?" Sora asked

"All of Spider-Mans, but improved. We are also immune to his Spider-Sense." He said.

Sora was about to ask more when Cap needed there attention "OK listen up people. Iron Man, Daredevil, Spider-Woman, Storm, Sora, Donald, and Goofy will go and stop the Masters of Evil from launching the missles. The rest of us will help anyone still on board get to safety. Understood?" all of them, including Sora, Donald, and Goofy said "Yes, Sir." "Good, you have your mission. Good luck." And with that the newly formed team went off to save the day.


End file.
